


Very Bad Boys

by 1under_spectra



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Roleplay, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1under_spectra/pseuds/1under_spectra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly short story spotlighting how dirty Gilfoyle and Dinesh can get, plus an adorable interlude involving their first kiss, followed by obligatory X Files roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too nasty for anyone ;__; but if so, hey maybe i got it all out of my system now!? @_@ enjoy!!

They don't have the privacy for this at the incubator, they're too loud and unbridled for Jared to tolerate. So the hotel rooms are necessary, and this time around they've got a whole day and night for this.

Dinesh had been tied up and nude for hours on top of purple sheets. At one point, Gilfoyle came in to turn the tv on for him; CSI reruns and The View. It helped a little. He fed Dinesh water, checked the restraints on his arms and legs, checked the plug that kept him stretched and open. He'd push at it, noting the reaction it evoked in Dinesh.

Late in the day, he couldn't help himself. Twisted it out just a little, and pushed it all the way back in, fucking it into Dinesh with the smallest jolts. Because of the water, because of everything Dinesh was holding in, it was nearly unbearable and he was thrown into senseless whimpers.

Gilfoyle made sure his voice stayed syrupy and low.

"Sorry, Din. Twenty minutes, can you wait twenty minutes more for me?"

"No, no, oh my god I have to go! Let me go!" Dinesh sobs. But they both knew they had safe words, neither of whom had used yet.

"You're so full, damn..." Gilfoyle tells him, ghosting a hand over his lower belly.

He stayed with him until the time was up, leaning back near the foot of the bed on the balls of his hands and just watched Dinesh against the headboard, keeping steady breathes. "I need to go so fucking bad," he hears Dinesh murmur to himself. "I'm gonna do it."

"Not on the bed you're not," Gilfoyle tells him, coming up now and checking the time. He takes a water bottle from the bedside table and offers it to his lover.

"No fucking way," Dinesh cringes, turning his head away.

The restraints on his legs are closely bound to the ones on his arms, so when he shrinks away his whole body curls in and it adds pressure to his insides that make him squeal involuntarily.

Gilfoyle pushes his hair back and takes a long drink of the water, making sure Dinesh watches him do it, then lifelessly, Dinesh drinks a little too, just a gulp.

The water's tossed to the side while Gilfoyle unzips the front of his pants and lets his erection wave out in front of him. He runs his thumb up the top of it and asks, "How long has it been since you've come? A week?"

Dinesh pouts, glancing down at the member in front of him. "Yeah. A week."

"Do you want to come, Dinesh? Or do you want to go to the bathroom." Gilfoyle asks him, stroking himself now, and Dinesh takes in a labored breath. "I...need to go. And I want to come."

Gilfoyle leans close, covering Dinesh with his body without touching him at all. He kisses his neck and presses his hand experimentally over Dinesh's brown sugary stomach and he moans. In a single movement, Gilfoyle pulls the plug out of him and slips his cock in, slamming home until he's flesh against him. Dinesh cries out this time, breathing and trembling.

"See? Easy. You're all opened up for me now."

"G-Gilfoyle, please..."

"Is it tight in there?" He asks, a hand back on Dinesh's belly, soft. "We're just gonna fill it up a little more," he tells him, rutting sporadically for fun.

Dinesh bellows in hopeless pleasure, every minuscule movement heightened by the pressure and need in his body.

Gilfoyle retracts and fucks back hard and Dinesh cries out, followed by small whimpers. "I can't do this..."

"Yeah, you can." He's fucking shallow now, leaning in to kiss Dinesh chastely on the cheek and mouth. "Here we go, okay?" he whispers, picking up speed and force.

Dinesh's breath goes heavy and loud as Gilfoyle's arm curls under one of his legs for support and he's pounded into the bed and headboard mercilessly. It doesn't take long, Gilfoyle bending him in half and griping the headboard, slamming into him while he jerks Dinesh down in time, he explodes inside of him, pulsing and digging himself up further. "Oh god," he whines against Dinesh's neck. "You must be so full...you gonna burst?"

"You're a fucking asshole," Dinesh lets out, half annoyed, half proud for himself for not backing down. He'd made it this far.

Gilfoyle snaps into action, pretty proud of Dinesh too, unclasping the restraints and pulling him up, helping the trembling man to the toilet.

"F-fuuuck me...," Dinesh grumbles, shaking just from the feel of walking with everything he's holding in.

He leans a hand against the wall but Gilfoyle's right behind him, snaking a hand over his half hard cock. "Come for me first," he rasps in his ear, fitting himself up against the back of Dinesh's naked body.

Dinesh just moans back, leaning both hands on the wall and closing his eyes, letting himself feel everything, including the near excruciating discomfort. Gilfoyle rocks with him, one hand rubbing his balls and the other jerking him just how he likes it. He comes in the bowl in no time and it's surprisingly deep and pulsing for a hands free, standing position. He almost collapses, the tiniest trickling sound in the water teasing at what he really wants to do. And Gilfoyle finally gives him permission.

* * *

 

It was't always like this. In fact, their first kiss was the most innocent thing...

The IT's had gone out for fast food, leaving the house to Dinesh and Gilfoyle. They were mindlessly watching the Nature Network, both had been drinking, Gilfoyle stoned. When the narorator of the spider documentary briefly discussed web building and had moved on, Dinesh started berating the tv set.

"Spiders are way smarter than this asshole is saying they are. That sticky stuff they add to their webs, it shines in the light for other bugs and they see it in the shape of a flower. But the spider doesn't know that because it can't see the way it's prey does. It only knows how to build beautiful shining webs a certain way, and if they fuck it up the bugs don't come and the spider dies." He goes on like this until Gilfoyle, completely taken by the words, kisses them away. Dinesh had already been leaning against the arm Gilfoyle had thrown over the couch back anyway, it was the easiest thing to just lean in and quiet the house.

After that, there was a lot of cuddling and kissing and getting into bed together whenever they got the chance. And on one particular convention weekend, Dinesh and Gilfyole had spent way too much time apart. Sunday evening they were both stuck in suits and ties, because this place was classy and Urlich and Jared's whims combined required everyone be in a suit and tie. So the lovers found themselves in an unlocked meeting room, a single desk in front and a long table in the middle. It was pitch black when they entered but their eyes adjusted to a blue room, thanks to the slits of moonlight through the window shades. They rolplayed FBI agent Fox Mulder and Assistant Director Skinner.

"Keep your hands on my desk, Agent," Gilfoyle orders from the leather chair, elbows propped up and fingers laced together. "Bend over for me."

"Yes sir," Dinesh answers, bending low.

Gilfoyle throws his tie over his shoulder and leaves the chair behind, yanking off his glasses for effect and then slipping them back on when he's out of view.

"You understand the consequences of your actions, Agent Mulder?"

Dinesh scrambles to think of a snotty Mulderism to shoot back. "Sure thing, dad, nothing a swift kick in the pants wouldn't cure."

Gilfoyle smiles. "That's 'daddy', Agent. And you could have had the whole team shot down. That's no joke."

He reaches both hands around to run them down Dinesh's clothed chest, resting them on the belt at his hips.

"Yes, daddy," Dinesh sighs, playfully.

Gilfoyle fucks him right up against the desk, Dinesh still not allowed to lift his hands off the table top. Papers fall and wooden legs squeak with the weight in-between Dinesh's cries of "Daddy!" and whimpers of "Yessir", until Gilfoyle pushes Dinesh's tie into his mouth to muffle him.

* * *

 

Dinesh lets out a steady stream, moaning along with it just because it feels that good. Only one person can make him feel like this, and as his body melts into relief, he feels Gilfoyle lick up his inner thigh, lick up the come that had escaped, up in near his hole.

"Gilfoyle," he half complains, looking back at his partner.

"Gotta clean you up don't I..."

He feels the tongue run up the length of his ass again while Gilfoyle spreads his cheeks, pressure all the way up until the tip dips in to lick up his mess. He does it again, his tongue popping inside easily and digging in to get at the rest. Dinesh has to kneel one knee on the toilet to keep himself standing.

"You mother-fucker," he breathes.

Gilfoyle slurps at his hole, spearing his tongue and pressing into Dinesh with force. It was only 5pm, they hadn't even had dinner yet, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
